1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for processing data, a driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for processing data enhancing driving reliability, a driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel, a printed circuit board (“PCB”) on which a driving chip is mounted to drive the LCD panel, source tape carrier packages (“TCPs”) on which source driving chips are mounted to electrically connect the PCB to the LCD panel, and gate TCPs on which gate driving chips are mounted.
In order to decrease the size of the LCD apparatus and reduce associated manufacturing costs, a gate-IC-less (“GIL”) structure in which the gate TCPs have been removed and a gate driving circuit is formed directly on the LCD panel has been developed and applied.
In addition, a horizontal pixel structure having different color pixels disposed along one data line is applied to decrease the size of a source driving chip. In the horizontal pixel structure, a relatively longer side of red, green and blue color pixels is formed along a horizontal direction, and a relatively shorter side of the red, green and blue color pixels is formed along a vertical direction.
When the horizontal pixel structure is applied, the red, green and blue color pixels are connected to substantially the same data line, so that a horizontal period 1H may be divided into ⅓H. Thus, the number of the data lines may be decreased by one-third. However, a time available for data voltages charged to the red, green and blue pixels is also decreased by one-third, so that charging rates may be decreased and display defects may be generated.